The True Story of Love
by November Leaving
Summary: Chapter 2 [SEQUEL TO 'GREY SKIES] After all the love and bliss is over, all that is left is a marriage. But can Ron and Draco really survive their union when the allures of outside life make their lives difficult?
1. Prologue

Nov.02: HEY GUYS! HAPPY SUMMER! It's me..I'm back..LOLOLOLOLOL! This is the sequel to Grey Skies and if you haven't read that story from before then please read it to understand..you might be able to....right now I'm kinda writer blocked so I thought that maybe I should start putting up what I have now out..so here's the prologue and Chpt 1 will be out soon!  
  
Harry and Ron: Whee!  
  
Draco: Though I, we, are now older since she has let her muses grow I must say..Whee!  
  
Nov.02: They are so happy to be back!  
  
Ron: Yes we are! So, I'm going to do 'thank yous' from last chapter..the epilogue!  
  
Harry and Draco: YAYAYAY!  
  
Ron: *giggles* Thank you ~*Suzanne*~ U R so sweet! LUV YA! And my family is just mushy like that!  
  
THNX ~*Sheena*~ Oh don't cry! I'm so happy that we could help you and your writing/coming into HP slash stuff and being super cool!  
  
Harry: My turn! Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ I'm glad I got some too! I'll be getting more as the story passes!  
  
Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ For being a great beta, for laughing and kinda crying and the quote was from Riding in Cars with Boys!  
  
Draco: PS~ I really did want them to take me away! I was...nervous!  
  
Nov.02, Ron and Harry: *gasp* A Malfoy...nervous!  
  
Draco: I'm not a Malfoy! I'm a Weasley.  
  
Ron and Draco: *cute kiss*  
  
Harry and Nov.02: Awwww!  
  
Harry: And I'm okay with that!  
  
Draco: Me next! THNX ~*Akemi-Masaki*~ You're new, right? Well, welcome; hope to see you again!  
  
Thank you ~*Key*~ We actually weren't 15, we were 18 and 17...that's why Ron was upset I married him before he could be older than me. So, just wanted to clear this up!  
  
Nov.02: Okay, I'll finish! THNX ~*maleficent and cihbecca*~ Luv ya lots, hun[s] (can I say that?). Here's your sequel!  
  
Thank you ~*Zypher*~ Newbie! Hiya!  
  
Thanks ~*Draco's Secret Lover*~ I don't know. I always liked the idea of being engaged at a young age, especially for them, and have them going to school at 16 and 17/18 knowing they will be together 4-ever. How romantic- like am I? Not much in real life..  
  
THNX ~*Athena and Pyro*~ I like the new name! I hope ur not mad at me from the e-mail...don't be..I STILL LOVE YOU!  
  
And thank you ~*tnk-y*~ Another new person! Cool! Welcome!  
  
So, WARNING/DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything here except the plot and some new characters you will meet! This is SLASH...so don't like, please go....*waits*...You had you're chance to leave and now read! Also, this is short for it is a prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The True Story of Love  
  
Year- 2002  
  
Prologue  
  
A slight breeze chilled the air on Aimer Boulevard. Summer was nearing and that leaves had all flown of their branches from winter were now in full bloom, but what was that to Mr. Draco Weasley? He was seated on a plush, overstuffed cream colored loveseat in front of the fireplace, a good book in hand. He was awaiting the return of his husband of five years from his work at St. Vern and Troy Hospital, a Muggle/Wizard friendly hospital that would cater to the needs of any and everyone who stepped through their sliding doors.  
  
Ron was a very important, up-and-coming mediwizard. Already at the age of 22, he was heading the cancer research center, building a program to promote the relationship between magical and non-magical people and many others were quickly calling him upon in the medical community, internationally.  
  
But Draco wasn't sitting at home twiddling his thumbs. He had just seen the execution of many of his old Slytherin housemates and their family members after the fall of Voldemort. He witnessed his father's trail and ultimate verdict be preformed: The Dementor's Kiss. And he enjoyed it. They all deserved what they received; especially that Pansy bitch. She jeopardized his and Ron's relationship and now she was long gone.  
  
Also, Draco had finally taken Ron's advice and started to write. His first book was a smash hit over in America; made number 2 on the New York's Bestseller List. Yes, that's right, it was popular among the Muggles. And that's the way he wanted it. He actually loved to write about the simplistic way of life they lived, their emotions, their hardships. Who would have thought that a Malfoy would be fascinated with Muggles?  
  
"Hey, Fancy Face. Whatcha reading?" a baritone voice spoke. Ron was home.  
  
"Nothing," he blushed, slipping the book behind a pillow before getting up and walking over to his love, placing a small kiss on the redhead's lips.  
  
"That's all I get? I've been away for 10 hours." Mischief sparkling in his brown eyes, a smile quirked on his lips.  
  
"Oh wow. A whole hour more than usual." Draco smiled back, pressing against Ron. "But, whatever floats your boat." He leaned forward, slipping into the familiar yet still ever-so sensual act of the kiss. Ron's tongue silently slid into Draco's mouth, their tongues touched, familiarity is the spice of life.  
  
"Now, what were you hiding?" Ron questioned, before he ran over to the pillow that hid the book before Draco could register what he asked.  
  
Just as Ron had the book in hand, Draco dove on him. But it was too late.  
  
"You're reading your book again! I knew it!" Ron grinned victoriously. He sat on the floor, flipping through the book.  
  
"So," pouted the blonde.  
  
"I rather liked it. Though I can't help but wonder where you got the ideas for you two main characters."  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Really? Well, I love the title, 'The Minister's Son', I love the fact that it's doing so well even though it's about two boys falling in love. But Ryan and Derrick sound too much like us. From the red hair down to the drug addiction." [A/N: WOOOHOOO! 1st note of the new story! I'm actually writing a novel called The Minister's Son but I just changed the names of the characters and one of the hair colors]  
  
"They say: 'write what you know'."  
  
"Well, I think it's great." Said Ron as he propped himself against Draco's legs. In turn, Draco ran his fingers through red tresses.  
  
"I think you're great."  
  
"That was really corny, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." 


	2. Chapter 1

Nov.02: I'm back! Okay...already said that like the first time! Everyone was is resting because they must prepare 4 the family reunion...I actually get my best ideas during one of those things!  
  
So, let's just get straight into the first big [really big] chappie! But first:  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh*~ I decided to put it out b/c the peeps deserve it and maybe it'll jump start me to writing  
  
Thank you ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ it'll be explain later.already wrote that part!  
  
THNX ~*sexyassron*~ I'm happy too!  
  
Thanks ~*Sheena*~ I hope you will approve it!  
  
PS: I'm going to punch my damn father in the face!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
PPS~ This is the first time I am embarassed about my work.....so I need positive reinforcement  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
The morning had come and gone and now the afternoon sun shone through their window. Draco, in a T-shirt and boxers, had his head nestled between the mattress and Ron's shoulder.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Get it," he groaned, a fluffy pillow pressed against his ears.  
  
"You get it." Ron mumbled. He was lying on his back, breath even, eyes closed.  
  
"I thought you were sleep."  
  
"I was."  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Ron!" Whined Draco. "Get the bloody door. Please!"  
  
Too late. Ron was back in dreamland. The lucky bastard.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it." Draco begrudgingly got out of bed, reminding himself to pay Ron back later for this injustice. Draco shuffled over to the door and pulled it open without looking to see who it was. "Friday already?"  
  
"Good afternoon to you too Draco!" giggled Hermione as she walked inside. Harry gave him a small pat on the back, apologetically. Even he could still feel the wariness of sleep. Somehow, they had all manage to get the same day off.  
  
"I feel your pain. Now, I think Hermione is playing hooky. I mean, how else is the Manager of International Magical and Non-magical Affairs get a Friday off?" Harry whispered to Draco as he slid inside.  
  
"Well how did Mr. Just-Became-A-Psychologist-"  
  
"Psychiatrist," Harry corrected lightheartedly.  
  
"Psychiatrist, get his day off?"  
  
"I called in sick." Harry said as Draco shut the door.  
  
"So, what's up for today?" He mumbled as he sat on the couch, legs folded under him.  
  
"We might go into the city, go to a play, eat at a new Indonesian restaurant that I've been hearing such wonderful reviews from. Maybe go to a club." Hermione took of her coat, slinging it over a chair.  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Dean and Oliver's coming by later, before we leave." Harry smiled, looking at the forced look of happiness on Draco's face.  
  
Draco lightened up instantly. "Great! What time should we leave? Meaning, who's brave enough to wake up Red?" Draco was happy with Ron's two friends from school but Oliver, though a Gryffindor like the others, was a nice change of pace. He was very insightful; his four extra years of living were actually the gap he needed. Growing up around adults had always made Draco yearn for those of elder years, but sometimes he craved those in his year. That was where Dean came in. He was like him, a newbie of the Golden Trio. Not knowing when to joke or when to be quiet. Like Dean, he had been friends with them for years but no one could replicate the treasured friendship Ron, Hermione and Harry had.  
  
"You want I should make some tea?" offered Draco, not wanting to get too comfortable, then having to get up a while later.  
  
As Draco got up, Ron came out from their room, his hair sticking up from all ends, from all directions. [A/N: Think of Percy in the movie HP and the CoS. You know the part when they're all sitting in the kitchen and Errol flies into the window.] Everyone tried to keep their mouth shut, knowing how much of a grump he's become now that he was spending more and more time at work an less and less time in bed.....occasionally in bed with Draco, but that could be solved later on.  
  
"Hi all. Fancy Face." Ron kissed the top of Draco's head, sitting on the armrest next to his husband. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, mouth closed tight, trying not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Afternoon, sleepyhead."  
  
Ron yawned, stretching his arms. He opened his palms wide and dragged them across his face, into his hair, flattening one side, the rest still upright.  
  
Hermione burst out in a brief giggle at the sight of his new do; Harry was now focused on the clock propped up against the TV stand. They never seemed to get around to putting it up.  
  
"What? What happened? What?" Ron asked looking from Hermione to Draco to Harry.  
  
"Nothing, just your hair." Muffled Harry.  
  
Ron tried fixing it, only causing the other side to flatten, leaving a middle streak of upright tuft.  
  
"Ron," Draco jumped up from his seat, smoothing the Mohawk and the rest of his hair. "I'll start the tea." And he went to the back, to start on their tea.  
  
"What?" questioned Ron once again indignantly.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione answered. "So, are you ready to spend a whole day with us?"  
  
"We always spend Fridays together."  
  
"But not a whole Friday!" Harry exclaimed. Ron just gently laughed. He was thankful that he still had time for friends, that he even still had friends. With all the work he was doing, and the marriage, all he wanted to do now was to spend whatever little free time he had with Draco.  
  
The telephone rang. Ron automatically picked it up. He was rather proud of himself for convincing Draco to allow a few pieces of Muggle appliances in their spacious townhouse.  
  
"Hello," Ron spoke.  
  
"Oh hello! Ron, how are you?" The voice on the other line responded.  
  
"Fine. You, Trudy?" Trudy was Draco's publicist who had just finished working with him on announcing to the world his book.  
  
"Fabulous. Sorry to leave you so soon but is Draco there?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong? So, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, the CNN Book TV channel wants to hold another press conference with Drake. They want to do it today since it was just released last Tuesday in England."  
  
"Well, I was really hoping to spend some time with him today. I do have the day off." Ron scratched his head, walking into the kitchen where Draco was standing at the stove.  
  
"I know, honey, but this could boost sales." She pleaded.  
  
"Talk to him." Ron handed him the phone. 'Trudy' he mouthed to Drake. He took the phone, unfortunately.  
  
Ron knew that Draco could never turn her down and all he wanted to do was spend the day with his friends and husband. Ron stood behind Draco, arms around him, moving him away from the stove and to the small island. The red- haired man rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, kissing him at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll be down there. Could you give me 2 hours? Yes. Great! Bye."  
  
"Draaaake," Ron whined.  
  
"Whaaaaatt?" he smiled mockingly, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"But what about today?"  
  
"What about it? It's your day to shine. And plus my book was just released in the U.K. last week and I remember canceling my first press conference for a certain someone who wouldn't let me leave the house. I think he even held be by my ankles so I couldn't move."  
  
Ron got a sneaky little idea. He quietly closed the kitchen door, grateful that the shutters that opened the kitchen to the living room were already shut.  
  
"I wonder who would be so childish?" Ron joked, going up behind him and kissing Draco on the neck once again.  
  
"Year number five."  
  
"Coming soon. I know." His voice lowered. His fingers inched their way across Draco's stomach, resting on the elastic band of his boxers.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Okay," Draco turned around, pressing his body against Ron's. He placed an arm on either of Ron's shoulders. He kissed him, a custom they had done millions of times before, heighten with each bit of laughter that came from the outer room. "We shouldn't." Draco mumbled into Ron's ear as he nibbled at his shoulder.  
  
"Why not?" Ron spread kisses over Draco's face, over his eyelids, mouth, cheeks and neck.  
  
"They're out there. S-so," the blonde man quivered as Ron sucked gingerly at his 'spot' near his shoulder. "Damn you and my sensitive skin."  
  
Ron continued to kiss him, Draco sliding his hands under the T-shirt, lightly scraping Ron's back. Ron, in return, moaned.  
  
"Sssshhh! Do you want them to hear you?"  
  
"Oh well. I think they're used to it by now." Ron maneuvered his husband to the small kitchen island, propping him on top of it.  
  
Draco scooted back, as not to fall off of it. Merlin he loved this man! Ron was so affable, so caring, so incredibly fuckable. Was that even a word? He hastily pulled the worn T-shirt off his husband, revealing that he indeed was still in shape. Lean and tight and young and ready for some lovin'.  
  
God, how he loved that chest! Draco cocked his head to the side and bent forward, taking the small pink nub into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it, slowly enticing it to stand erect, among other things.  
  
Ron roughly ran his fingers through Draco's hair, his palm grazing the other man's scalp harshly as the silken strands moved with the flow of his fingers. Draco pulled away, looking at Ron, eyes half lidded and darkening.  
  
"Take them off, Mr. Weasley." He scooted back farther, hands leading Ron closer by the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Ron did as was commanded. And there he stood stark naked, in his kitchen with his friends a little ways down the hall. Life was exhilarating sometimes!  
  
Draco smoothly got up from the counter; he still had his Malfoy grace. He stealthily moved behind the exposed man, removing his own clothing as he positioned himself behind his husband.  
  
"Bend over and take it like a man." The blonde growled into his ear, reaching over to the counter, where there was a bottle of cooking oil, bending Ron over in the process.  
  
"Good to know you're still thinking about me."  
  
"Oh yes! Only pure olive oil for my sweetheart." He laughed as he slicked his cock, ready to penetrate his lover.  
  
"Go for it." Ron whispered over his shoulder, giving Draco a small kiss of reassurance on his cheek.  
  
And Draco drove forth, rapidly filling Ron, fitting snuggly. It was a wonderful sensation, as always. He still couldn't believe how desirable Ron was to him. Even after all this time, he still lusted after him. It was probably because he didn't always see Ron everyday. Like next week, he had to go to some seminar in New York to be updated on how they have discovered more ways cancer can occur and new drugs that will be tested for leukemia.  
  
Draco couldn't think about that. About how Ron would be gone for a week.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" called Hermione.  
  
"Good," grunted out Ron as Draco thrusted into him. Draco had planted both hands on the counter, while Ron began to 'jack off', so to speak.  
  
"Good looking out," he breathed.  
  
Draco just flicked his tongue over the back of his neck, where the sweat was beginning to collect. He continued his rhythmic plunging.  
  
"It's Dean and Oliver!"  
  
Ron turned to look over his shoulder while rocking back, "Well, say something! You're better at- right there you bastard." Draco's hand had snaked around his front and his palm was making light circles over the dripping tip of Ron.  
  
Draco, ignoring Ron, carried on spreading kisses over the expansion of creamy skin. "Okay," he said loudly, his voice staying neutral.  
  
Draco quickly finished the job at hand, no pun intended, grabbing the nearest dishtowel so that there would be no evidence afterwards to worry about.  
  
Ron was amazed at how Draco was so calm and cool in these types of situations. It wasn't that important as he felt his climax suddenly over come him. Thankful that Draco had the dishtowel ready to go.  
  
Ron leaned against the island after Draco pulled out of him. "We're coming. Draco spilled something. He's such a klutz."  
  
"Am not!" Draco smiled, tossing the now filthy towel in the cabinet, under the sink.  
  
After they made a through check of the room and magicked the water to boil and tea to steep, they left the kitchen, Ron carrying the serving tray. "Hey mates!" greeting the two new guests who had already made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Good afternoon to you two." Oliver smiled, taking a cup for himself.  
  
"Hi," Dean added.  
  
"Why do I have to carry the tray?" Ron complained.  
  
"Because I'm such a klutz, remember?" Draco grinned sweetly as he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table, handing out cups of tea to Dean and Hermione, who were behind him.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to a press conference today. Do you two want to come with me?" directing the question to Oliver and Dean.  
  
"Of course," Dean answered. Draco knew he would leave with him. Ever since Harry and Dean had that messy break up two years ago, and then their on- again-off-again relationship between that period of time had resulted in an obvious uneasiness to develop around them.  
  
"Sure," Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Like I'd be caught with these freaks anyway." He joked.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," Harry teased. It was more than common knowledge that Harry wanted Oliver. And everyone except Harry just as well knew that he didn't want him.  
  
"Well, I'll go get ready." Draco jumped up, suddenly, running upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"No more caffeine!" shouted Ron.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well, he was always a morning person."  
  
"I guess anyone would be if it were the afternoon." Harry commented.  
  
Ron just shook his head as he sipped on his tea. He idly watched his friends chat; he heard the shower run from upstairs and with events that had just passed, he was so willing to excuse himself and share a shower with Drake. Maybe he just would.....  
  
"I'll take the dishes." Offered Hermione, the others pitched in, so not to look as bad.  
  
When they were in the kitchen Ron walked in, seeing Hermione perched on the island countertop, Harry sitting by himself and Oliver and Dean putting the dishes away.  
  
"Herm, you might want to move. We kind of just had sex on that thing."  
  
She shrieked. "Ron! Eww! Now I must burn my pants."  
  
The guys watched in amusement as she jumped off the counter in utter disgust.  
  
"I'm kidding." He smiled, "I'm going upstairs. And not to do that." He saw the dirty look Harry gave him. "I want to save on water."  
  
"Okay," they all said. Ron didn't hang around to think of an explanation. He bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and approached the bathroom that was inside their room.  
  
Draco was a bit of an exhibitionist, so he would never close the door when it came time for a shower. And he also had the body to expose, so no one really complained.  
  
"Fancy Face." Called Ron, leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"No! Last time I didn't get to bloody go. No." Draco poked his hand out from behind the sliding door.  
  
"I know. I'm not going to ruin your day. I just want to take a shower. It'll take a lot less time for me to get ready."  
  
"Fine. But no hanky-panky." Draco threatened, opening the door wider so Ron could get in.  
  
Ron undressed rather quickly, carefully getting in. Draco smirked at him but turned back around, rinsing off the lather he had created. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Ron just used the bar soap and worked up his own bubbly lather. The blonde could only shake his head in pure amusement.  
  
"Use a washcloth, love. That's what they're there for."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The two rearranged themselves so that Ron was now under the cascading water. Ron let his hair get wet, shaking his head, spraying Draco.  
  
"Okay, okay. Shampoo me." He squealed childishly. He always loved it when Ron would wash his hair. He had these great hands; so large and strong.  
  
The taller man reached for the shampoo in the embedded shelf behind his husband. He squeezed a healthy amount into his hand, rubbed them together and began working it into blonde strains. Draco relaxed, leaning a little bit against the man at work. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. He wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, smiling listlessly into one of the arms that were scrubbing and massaging his scalp.  
  
"That feels good."  
  
"Great. Now, do me."  
  
"Already did."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As Ron continued his task, Draco began his. He gently scrubbed Red's hair clean, pulling a cup left on the shelf last time they did this and filled it.  
  
"Um, down boy."  
  
"Excuse me. Don't command me like that. I can't help it if you're short."  
  
Ron bent down and Draco slowly poured the water over, cleansing his hair. "Me next!"  
  
"You can be such a child."  
  
"Yeah, you love me. Get over it!"  
  
And so, Ron washed away all the soap, turned off the water and got out. "See? I didn't do anything bad." He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around himself.  
  
"I knew I could trust you." Draco kissed him on the cheek. "Now go find something to wear."  
  
"Yes, sir." He marched into their room, in search of presentable clothes.  
  
"No way! You are not going to a museum in a dirty T-shirt." Draco had retained that Malfoy sense of fashion, especially with his mother still in his life. In no time flat, he emerged from their closet with a pair of pre- faded navy blue denim jeans, a fitted sleeveless tee and a light blue button-up shirt.  
  
"Thanks. Where would I be without you?" He called as he headed back into the bathroom to clean his pearly whites.  
  
"Living by yourself, wearing that old T-shirt!"  
  
"True."  
  
Ron finished in the still steamy room and quickly dressed. When he was finished, he saw Draco tying his black shoes. "I see you went for the all black. Nice."  
  
Draco was wearing a black cashmere sweater, black pressed trousers and he was wearing his thin-framed glasses. At the moment, he was gelling his hair into fashionable spikes, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I do want some type of respect."  
  
"I doubt you'll be getting any of that...if there's at least one gay man out there."  
  
"Oh you." He whispered. He walked over to Ron and stood in front of him. "You always know what to say."  
  
"You're damn skippy I do!"  
  
They both laughed. "Let's go."  
  
The two went down the stairs, gathered their friends and went on their separate ways.  
  
"You had better be lucky we put up with you two. You need to learn to not get naked in our presence." Hermione commented as Ron pulled out of the driveway. 


	3. Chapter 2

Nov.02: That was somewhat long time. I'm still stuck though and plot bunnies have taking me captive! The Head Bunny is forcing me to write a fic that may come out soon......I don't know......I'm scared!  
  
Draco: Oh shut up!  
  
Nov.02: You're soooo mean. You should care! I won't be writing you for a while.  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes* It's about me, Ron and Harry. You are so dramatic!  
  
Nov.02: Hush up! You're just all mean because Harry's taking sooooo long to read his 5th book.  
  
Draco: Wouldn't you be upset? It's not like he needs to read it! He is it!  
  
Nov.02: But he's the slashy version, he wants to see what his original straight self is up to. Be patient!  
  
Draco: And I don't like how Ron's spending time with him reading it. *pout*  
  
Nov.02: *huggles* I think that's cute! You miss your lover! But he was Harry's originally.  
  
Draco: So.....you haven't been back to them for a while.  
  
Nov.02: What do you think this plot is that's taken me captive?  
  
Draco: Oh no!  
  
Nov.02: Sowy.....but maybe we can fix it so you do get Ron in the end! But while you wait you could-  
  
Draco: Thank yous.....I understand!  
  
Thank you ~* Sheena and chimerical*~ for reviewing and keeping her hope alive!  
  
Nov.02: OMG! I don't think anyone likes this......I'm going to cry! I hope this picks up soon or else I'll completely throw this aside and work on the plot.  
  
Draco: I hate when people use pity to get reviews!  
  
Nov.02: I'll take a pity review any day! You know how super sensitive I am when it comes to my writings. If they don't like it, I don't want to waste peoples time and I'll move on...that's why I have two series that aren't series-ing.  
  
Draco: I thought that was my fault.  
  
Nov.02: Wait...it is your fault. I'm supposed to have a trilogy and you came along and I wrote that one w/ U being molested.....that was a sad one. But then my love for my Ron and you grew and here we are....w/ another failed attempt. Maybe I should just stop w/ series. This new one won't be, that's for sure!  
  
Draco: Good, now I hope lots of people review! And I hope you will calm down and let them read!  
  
Nov.02: I will! Have fun!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 2  
  
"Finally, it's over." Sighed Dean as he started the car.  
  
"Sorry." The blonde apologized to the driver as he buckled his seat belt in the back. Oliver had shotgun. "I didn't think the conference would take so long."  
  
"It's okay. If Ron had let you go the first time, then it wouldn't have been so long. So, of course, we blame Ronald."  
  
"Leave him be. It's not his fault. He did just come back from a trip that time."  
  
"And now he's leaving again. How do you deal?"  
  
"I don't." Draco took his glasses off, rolled down the window, resting his head against his propped up hand. "Our 5th year anniversary is this Thursday, three days away, and he's leaving in, like, a day. I'm just over the whole 'being a great mediwizard' thing."  
  
"Well, isn't that what you kinda signed up for with this marriage. Especially knowing about his thirst to be a doctor. It was an inevitability." Dean looked at him through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"I know but, this is horrible, but sometimes I wished that he had failed at his dream. I want to protect him. That's the way I am, you can thank Father for that, and all I want to do is make sure he's okay, that he's provided for. Now look at him! He's making so much money and I'm struggling to get a book out."  
  
"But I started on your book, and though you're my friend, I think it's brilliant."  
  
"Thanks, Olli. But my publisher is already pressuring me to start on another book. I can't right now. I'm too busy preparing for Ron to leave me. It's - nothing. Forget it."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Oliver reprimanded. "Tell us. You don't want to self- destruct. What's going on?"  
  
"You guys won't like what I have to say."  
  
"Hold on. Wasn't there a time when he couldn't even stand you? I think we're used to you're idiotic remarks." Dean smiled.  
  
"Ha, Ha. I sometimes wish Ron were in a more obvious field of work. Like Dragon taming or an Auror or pushing papers at the Ministry. Well, scratch that. He would be dead if he took the first two but I guess I expected him to follow in his father's footsteps and we'd be rushing to save on everything but we're not. It's nothing like my old life but we are a bit comfortable. I feel like the little housewife." He ran his hands over his face.  
  
"Well, you are in a homosexual male relationship. That's the problem with us. There is no female role but there has to be! We see it everywhere!" Oliver spoke seriously.  
  
"It's even worse when you're married. It's like this is going to be a lifelong subconscious battle as to whom will be the merry wife. I guess we've bought into that idea that marriage, or any other form of relationship, must have a woman-like person. I hate it. Ron and I are men. We do have of womanish moments but they are few and far between, so we are kind of struggling to be the man since we always thought we would end up with a wife. Well at least he thought he would."  
  
"Well, you were a bit far off."  
  
The car sped down the open country street, the sound of gravel like music to Draco's ears. "Why are we driving? Couldn't we just Apparate?"  
  
Oliver turned to look at Draco, then Dean, and back to Draco, a tight- lipped smile on his face. "Well?"  
  
Dean continued to drive in silence, moments passing by. "Oh shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry. Just wondering." He laughed gazing out the window. "Everyone hold their breath. Cemetery." Though it was s silly little superstition they all complied, seeing who would out last the other two.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A small breeze blew through Ron's hair. It was a nice day but as soon as they set foot into the eerie graveyard, it seemed that a chill fell and the day was dreary. Very typical of these kinds of things. Always sadness, always pain, always dark.  
  
Hermione kneeled down, wiping away the leaves that had collected on the headstones. "I can't believe it's been six years since my parents were murdered."  
  
Harry placed an arm around her shoulders...that day was a scary one....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a regular day at the Weasley household. Well, not truly but it was as regular as it could get. Harry was up, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and listened to the night-time sounds of crickets chirping, breath heavy. Draco was forced to sleep in a separate bed, to prevent anything for going on, so he was off in the corner, tossing and turning.  
  
The black haired boy was able to stay over the Weasley's house and he was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the sixth year. As the boy slipped into a subconscious slumber a noise rustled, voices whispered outside the door. So curiosity overcame him, forcing him to get out of bed. He slunk over to Draco and poked him softly; the delicate Malfoy was a light sleeper so he was quickly awakened.  
  
"Huh? What? Harry?"  
  
It was still weird to hear his ex-nemesis call him by his first name. "Yeah, is something going on?"  
  
"There was..me sleeping. What the bloody hell is up? It's early in the morning. Bother Ron with this." He yawned aloud.  
  
"I'm scared. You know what he's like when you wake him up."  
  
Draco half chuckled, half stretched in agreement. A small rumble came from the other side of the door. Footsteps then light. Hallway light to be exact as Fred opened the door.  
  
"You blokes up?"  
  
"No," whispered Harry. "What is going on?"  
  
"I dunno. But Dumbledore and an Auror are here. Mum and Dad rushed downstairs. Come on, let's go and see what's on the up and up."  
  
"Get Ron up first, then I'll go." Draco fell backwards on the cot, forearms over his face.  
  
"Easy," George popped out of nowhere and pounced on the slumbering boy.  
  
"Oh what the--? Get the fuck off of me. I'm sleeping." Growled Ron.  
  
"Get up, sunshine. We have visitors." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"So,"  
  
"Come on," they pulled him out of bed, stumbled down the steps and silently sat on the last flight, listening with Harry and Draco at their heels. With a silencing gesture the boys stopped just short of the small jut of a wall that separated the living from the front door.  
  
".....and the parents didn't survive. She was found down the street by a Muggle who kept those filthy bastards from doing anything to her. It was amazing that they didn't kill him but we got there in time before any damage was done." The Auror described. "We were able to figure out one of the Death Eaters who caused the attack. The man who found her identified Malfoy as on of them....we were so close. If we had him.." he trailed off.  
  
Draco covered his face in shame; though his father had announced Draco's 'death' to the Weasley's (and ultimately the wizarding world, after it was leaked out), many thought the Draco would happily be free of them but he still carried the emotional guilt of seeing a family member fail. He was even known to stand up for his father at times.  
  
But that was an entirely different issue.  
  
"My word." Gasped Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"So, what's going to happen?" the patron of the family wondered.  
  
"I think it's in the best interest that she stays with you and your family." A wizened voice spoke softly yet it demanded respect. It had to have been Dumbledore. "We've put a security spell and alarm around the house. I just think it best if she stays here with family and friends. You must be her family now."  
  
"Who is it?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Dunno," Fred answered back.  
  
"What are you all doing?" It was Collin. He was standing behind all of them, leaning against the wall.  
  
Collin Banks was the newest addition to the family. He was Percy's boyfriend and he had moved in with the family, in Percy's room, after his family threw him out on account of being gay.  
  
"Shh!" everyone hushed.  
  
But it was too late; the conversing adults had stopped they discussion and were heading towards the staircase.  
  
"Thanks a lot there Collin." George rolled his eyes.  
  
The boys went into safety mode, as they called it, and pretended to fall asleep.  
  
"Boys! I don't believe that for one moment! You all really need to work on your 'safety mode'." Screeched Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Draco fluttered his eyes opened. "Oh, Mrs.Weasley. Where did you come from?" He looked around. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I liked you more before you fell in with the wrong crowd." She poked Fred and George in the only spot they were ticklish in.  
  
"Mum! What was that for?"  
  
"Go back to bed."  
  
A girl stepped out from the room; it was Hermione. "It's okay."  
  
"Herm!" Harry clamored down the remainder of steps. Hermione collapsed into tears as soon as she felt Harry's arms around her.  
  
Collin had his hands wrapped around his forearms, Fred and George leaned on each other and Draco turned to Ron who looked lost.  
  
"Go," he whispered. He knew the boy was in shock but Hermione needed him.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Ron seemed rooted to the spot so, knowing what kind of pain she was in, Draco placed an arm around her.  
  
Harry was mortified. How could this have happened to Hermione, of all people?  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I can't believe it either."  
  
Ron stood behind the gravestone of Mr. Granger. He never knew the two people but if they could raise Hermione, they were good people in his eyes. He slowly drifted away from the grieving woman. He knew she would get rather emotional and thought it best to leave her be.  
  
"Wait up." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ron slowed his steps as he strode down the path that wound around the cemetery.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh, I have nothing to say."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"What? Why is everyone acting so weird about this? I'm just going overseas to a seminar. I've been doing it for years now." Ron sighed. He began to focus his attention on the trees that speckled the perimeter.  
  
"Now you know how I feel."  
  
"You and Dean could have been-"  
  
"No. Not everyone can be like the golden couple. It ended. That's it."  
  
"Fine....but I really thought you two could have gone far. Maybe even-"  
  
"Marriage? Ron, I'm too young to get married. I'm too young to even say that word. Just because you and Draco were able to do it doesn't mean that the whole world can do it. Truthfully, I doubt it'll even last much longer. You two were way too young and then next thing you know-BOOM-you're married. You were enemies and then lovers. I don't like that at all." Harry walked ahead.  
  
"Excuse me! Come here." Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and turned him around before he could get away. "What's really at fault here? You needing to be center of attention?"  
  
The two ex-Gryffindors stared at each other, sizing the others emotions and actions. All that they saw was amusement. Laughter soon followed.  
  
"That was good. Condemning my marriage like that."  
  
"Well, the insinuation about my past and the attention was nice! I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm only going to be gone a week. Everyone's acting as if I'm leaving for good."  
  
"It's only time that's separating us from that. You're remarkable at work. It'll be now time at all that you'll meet someone who wants you under their wing or heading their department. You'll leave us and we'll miss you."  
  
"That won't ever happen."  
  
"Sure...as you say." Harry began to walk towards a nicely shaded area. "I love this place. It's so peaceful. So eerie. So...."  
  
"Weird. You are one strange kid."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron planted himself next to the leaning man. "I know what you mean. I thought our relationship would fizzle out. I thought it would a little pithy of a thing. But no, it's lasted this long. Five years. And that's only marriage. I've been with him for eight years. I think I might want a break from it all."  
  
"So, is that why you go on all of those trips?" Harry squinted, turning to his companion and into the sparse sunlight.  
  
"Yeah. I do need to get away sometimes. I think he loves me too much. If that's possible."  
  
"I think that's scary. I am so bloody amazed at how you two lasted so long.....hold on one moment. You're not cheating on him, are you?"  
  
"No! No! Of course not but it's not like I don't look when I can."  
  
"You are so bad." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Ya damn right I am!"  
  
"No," Harry sobered, "you're not."  
  
The redhead stared at the young man. "Oh shut up Harry."  
  
"But are you sure you're cheating on Drake? Because if you are, then, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I'll kick your arse."  
  
"I would never do a thing like that."  
  
"I hope not." Hermione added from behind. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The beat was muted, the air was a bit smoky but at least it wasn't humid like upstairs. 'Temptation' was the place for gays in this area and so it suited Draco, Dean and Oliver.  
  
The bar that was below the club, in which the building was truthfully named for, was quieter, emptier and smaller than the room of flowing melodies and rock hard bodies grinding against you. A few tables were scattered throughout the bar but it was still packed with customers from above getting away from the overzealous boys or people just wanting to be near the action but not actually in it.  
  
"I miss this place." Sighed the writer.  
  
Oliver looked up from his club soda he was sipping to carefully observe Draco's new nature. He was moving slightly to the music pulsating through the walls, checking out some of the men that walked by who were, in turn, checking him out. His demeanor seemed destitute of the fact of his husband back home.  
  
"You miss this place?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I was a regular here at one point in my life. I came here every summer."  
  
The other two men had expressions of questioning on their faces.  
  
"Before Ron. Don't worry. I doubt anyone here will remember me."  
  
No sooner had he said that, the bartender had shouted over greetings.  
  
Dean hitched an eyebrow. "No one would remember you, huh?"  
  
"Hush up. So, how exactly does St. Vern and Troy keep their Muggle staff from telling about our world?" Draco asked, hoping to get off the subject of his illustrious past.  
  
"Well," spoke Oliver, since he had been hanging around the hospital, "they screen all of their non-magical applicants to see if they are able to handle the secret. Then they must sign a magically bound contract, more tests and screening and plus those who are Muggles, patient wise, don't go into the magical section. I thought you would know that."  
  
"So, what's the whole point of have a Muggle friendly hospital if they are sectioned off?"  
  
"It's just so our type of doctors can find other ways to heal us when a problem arises. Also, mediwizards are sometimes introduced as specialists or those who are in alternative medicine."  
  
"Ron never told me that." Draco shrugged his shoulders. The group of friends let the music fill the silence.  
  
"Maybe I should go upstairs, to get to know everybody." Suggested Dean suddenly.  
  
"Sure, if you want." Oliver went back to sipping.  
  
"You guys are real fun."  
  
"I'm not up to having people I don't know judge me on my face and body."  
  
"You are so wrong!"  
  
"Yeah," Draco finally added to the conversation, "they only judge you're body."  
  
The three erupted into laughter. "I guess I brought that one on. So, let's talk about something interesting."  
  
"Like...?" Dean and Draco wondered in unison.  
  
"That guy at the table behind you. Damn if I was only younger."  
  
"True. You are twenty-seven and we all know that in gay man years that like fifty-three. Sorry." The younger single one of the three men said. "Anyway, how is married sex?"  
  
"It's sex."  
  
"Do you do it as much as you did before?"  
  
"More so. I'd say we have sex at least four times a week. But as the years go by that number might decrease. One time, when I had writer's block and Ron had a Easter Holiday, Spring Break they had called it when he was in America, we made a pact to make love as many times as possible."  
  
"Well, what was the total?" asked Oliver enthralled.  
  
"In that one day....eleven times." He acknowledged offhandedly.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Ask Ron. He was the one who had to make a run for more lube in the middle of our little agreement."  
  
They once again erupted into laughter. While the group of friends continued their conversation, two men came up to their table. One had brown hair, intense green eyes and was wearing a Rugby shirt. The man looked like a prime specimen of youth and its wonder. And his bashful companion had on a University shirt and a worn baseball cap, a few wisps of black hair peeked out from under it.  
  
"I'm Spencer and his is my cousin Ace." He introduced. "He's from America and I'm just showing some of the high points of British life."  
  
A round of 'Hullo' sounded from the sitting group.  
  
"Hi." His thick Georgia accent astounded the trio. He captured the eyes of Draco. "Aren't you that new writer. Um..Weasley. Draco Weasley, that's it! Why, it sure is great meeting you." The Southern boy extended his hand.  
  
Draco accepted it. "It was nice meeting you too."  
  
"Ace isn't here for that now is he. He wants to know who this man right here with the pretty brown eyes is." He spoke to Dean.  
  
"I'm Dean." He was rather flatter. He had not been hit on since before he and Harry...bad thoughts.  
  
"What a great name." Mr. Rugby shirt smiled. "Ace here was wondering if he could get to know you."  
  
"Shut up." Hissed Ace.  
  
"Oh don't be shy. He's been watching you, talking about how he wished he could have some of your chocolate in his milk or his milk in your chocolate. Whatever position you're in to."  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. So, where do you want to go? That is if my friends here are willing to let me go?"  
  
"Go ahead." Oliver grinned.  
  
"Well, do you wanna head upstairs? It's a lot more....." Ace wondered.  
  
"Sexier. Let's go. Bye guys." Dean got up, finished the last of his drink and escorted the America boy, arm snaked around his back.  
  
"So, now that I've handled that. How about you there? Are you with him?" Rugby shirt inquired.  
  
Now it was Oliver who was being picked up.  
  
"No. Let's go. Draco..?"  
  
"Go, have fun. I'll hang here a bit longer and then go home."  
  
"Great. See you later."  
  
And then there was one. Draco finished his ale and was preparing to sneak a ways down the street to Apparate in peace. But another young man stopped him.  
  
"So you're leaving. Do you need an escort to protect you? Or do you just want to go straight upstairs for a while?"  
  
Draco must admit, yes he was married, but this boy was rather handsome. Bright eyes and slightly longish hair seemed to fit his whole Italian look.  
  
"I can't." protested Draco with a bit of a sigh laced between the spaces. He left the table, heading for the door. But this was one very persistent Italian.  
  
"Then we can go back to my place." The man pressed against him, causing Draco to spin around in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry but," he lifted his left hand to the man's eye level, "I'm married." 


	4. Chapter 3

Nov.02: Wow! Haven't been here in some time!  
  
Ron: I know! But you're working on all the projects you procrastinated on!  
  
Nov.02: Blah! I gots to take Business Law first block! Ewwww! I'm so not going to like it! I wanted to take Creative Writing so I could continue to write but it's only during 2nd block so..I'm stuck w/ taking B. Law!  
  
Draco: But you'll need it so you'll know the ways of the world.  
  
Nov.02: Shut it Blondie! I want to either act, write or be a psychiatrist...nothing says law-learning...sigh..oh well.  
  
Harry: Cheer up! You have Anne Rice to comfort you and Queen of the Damned the Movie with you.  
  
Nov.02: I'd be happy if the lovely Anne Rice would allow fanfic. I could write sooooooo much about Armand, Marius, Lestat and Louis.oh well.  
  
Draco: Thank you ~*Sheena*~ She loves you mucho!  
  
THNX ~*Draco's Worst Nightmare*~ You give out wonderful advice! I hope you took notes...  
  
Ron & Nov.02: Who me?  
  
Draco: *sigh* Thanks ~*sexyassron*~ It seems Ms. Nov.02 has listen and has finally continued!  
  
And Thank you ~*Suzanne3*~ I'm sorry about the name thing but 3 can be wonderful! It could mean us three lovely magical men or a certain sexual-  
  
Nov.02: Interrupting! Geez..dirty bird! NE-who..I hope you all love this chappie! Special thanks to Aloh Dark! My wonderful beta who reads and advises and talks with me! *huggles*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 3  
  
Draco tried to quietly enter but to no avail; he knocked over a vase.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that doing there?" He grouchily fixed it. He walked through the foyer and saw his husband sitting in the living room, a lamp casting its light over him and his work that was spread over his lap, the coffee table and floor.  
  
Ron was diligently poring over his findings, hoping that Draco would prepare his speech for him since he didn't want to present notes and doodles. Because of his magical abilities, he was able to take apart cancer cells, study their genetic make-up and their life span to discover that there might be some hope to discovering some type of treatment to stop cancer of all types.  
  
Draco wanted to be snuggled under Ron, after that guy he met back at the bar....he just wanted to be with his husband to remind himself that Ron was still here. So, Draco took off his shoes and glasses, which he set on the small table at the doorway, and sat next to Ron. He let his eyes wonder around the room, awaiting Ron's response. There was not one.  
  
Hastily the blonde man drew his legs onto the couch, twined his arms around Ron's right and laid his head on his shoulder. Still no response. So naturally, Draco moved the folder off of Ron's lap and practically sat on him.  
  
"Oh, hi honey. Could you do me a favor and concoct a speech for me from this?"  
  
Draco got up, astounded by Ron and his cruelties, and headed upstairs.  
  
"Fancy Face! I was just kidding." Called Ron, bounding up the stairs. He forgot how sensitive Draco could be.  
  
He turned the corner and entered the master bedroom, finding his husband stripping down to his boxers and jumping into bed.  
  
"I was just joking. How was the press conference?"  
  
"I don't want to hear that now. It's too late. Now get into bed and go to sleep."  
  
"Fine," mumbled the redhead, complying with his husband's demand and slid between the sheets. "'Night." He gave the sitting man and quick peck on the cheek, turned off his lamp and prepared to sleep.  
  
A few moments passed by and Draco was getting more and more agitated. "I thought we agreed to never go to bed angry."  
  
"I'm not the one angry dear." Ron smirked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"So, what to you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, then, goodnight."  
  
"Ron, let's go for a walk."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ron sighed. He also forgot how difficult the love of his life could be. "Draco," he turned over so he could see this so-called-love, "do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"So we can get whatever you're upset about out in the open."  
  
"Fine!" The simmering man got up and out of bed, taking the comforter with him. Ron followed. He could've predicted something like this was going to happen. He threw on a jacket and pajama bottoms.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They headed back downstairs and through the door, Draco cocooned in the blue comforter, his face and a few sprigs of blonde was the only thing that was noticeable from the navy blue.  
  
Ron opened the door, letting Draco go first. The two walked down the street, night creatures chirping, stars twinkling above and the night air sweet with the promise of a comfortable summer.  
  
"So...how was your conference?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"That's good, right?"  
  
"Ron, be quiet for a moment, please."  
  
"Okay," he complied, not wanting the blonde to get anymore upset than he already was.  
  
~He is most definitely the woman in the relationship~ Ron thought amusingly.  
  
"Don't you dare leave here." Sighed Draco. "I don't want you to leave me again. You just got back a month ago. I really missed you then and I'm going to miss you now. So don't leave me!"  
  
Staring at the man wrapped up in the bedding made Ron think about when they were younger. Draco looked so young....well he was young. He was twenty-two after all but younger than now. So wide-eyed and evil and all his.  
  
"Oh, love. Is that why you've been acting all moody at times and always wanting to be near me? Though that shouldn't be the only reason why."  
  
"It's not. I just wanted to see if I could get you to stay, seeing as how you did the same thing with me. I just don't want you to go. Our anniversary is in three days. You're leaving in two. As soon as I see you shipped off, it'll be anniversary time and I wanted it to be so special." He pouted, pulling the comforter closer to him.  
  
"Honey, if I could have prevented it, then I would have but I can't. I'm sorry. Really." Ron leaned in to give Draco a chaste kiss on the lips but the boy moved back, out of his way.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"I'm sorry too. You're a really bad husband." The blonde man moped, tears escaping his eyes. Now, he knew who the woman was in the relationship.  
  
"Fancy Face. I didn't forget about it. They called me, so I accepted. I just realized, like a month ago, that after all the rescheduling this seminar undertook, it was on our anniversary." It hurt, more like pained Ron to see Draco upset. He cupped the side of his husband's gentle face and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumb. "I am not a bad husband. I'm just trying to provide for us."  
  
"I do that too. Kind of...but you're still a bad husband."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're leaving me. I wanted to go do something great."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Go to Ireland. Didn't you say you always wanted to visit you're Great Aunt Bidelia? I don't know. Maybe go see a play and eat somewhere where you have to put on your best to even be let into the doors. I guess I wanted to visit the countryside....I just wanted to be with you." By this time, they had stopped walking. In fact, they were no less than a block away from their house.  
  
"We can still do that. We can celebrate it early. Tomorrow....I promise."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"But it's not our anniversary."  
  
"Draco, you can't get everything you want."  
  
"I know! Now, I'm going to sleep!" Draco ran, actually waddled seeing as how he didn't want to rip the fabric of the comfy bedding, back inside.  
  
"Why do I even bother?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
The morning had come and gone, now the afternoon sun shone through their window. Draco, in a T-shirt and boxers, had his head nestled between the mattress and Ron's shoulder.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Get it," he groaned, a fluffy pillow pressed against his ears. "Hold on. This seems oddly familiar."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, while you're figuring it out, go answer the door." Ron rolled over so that he was on his stomach. "Go." He mumbled.  
  
"You are such the bad husband!"  
  
Too late. Ron was gone. ~Lucky bastard. Hey! That was déjà vu. Cool~  
  
Draco, miraculously, made it down the stairs to the door. "I'm coming." Draco groggily opened the door to see a man in a delivery uniform, carrying a huge box.  
  
"Are you Mr. Draco Weasley?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Sign here, please."  
  
Draco complied, receiving the box. "Thank you." He shut the door with his foot and made haste to find a table to set it on and open.  
  
After entering the den, he plopped down on the floor, ripped at the tape, which he later discovered was not necessary and pulled the box off. One dozen white roses and lilies were in a beautifully simple crystal vase. These were the flowers at their wedding. A small card was perched dainty inside the bloom.  
  
Delicately Draco took the card and read it:  
  
-Happy Anniversary, Fancy Face. I know that this isn't the way you wanted to celebrate our day of union but this is the best I can give you though you deserve much more.  
  
Ron-  
  
"Oh my word." Sighed the now alert man. He raced up the stairs, entering their bedroom rather noisily.  
  
He, then, lunged onto his husband, efficiently awakening him. He covered the slumberous man with wet, sloppy kisses. "I love you! You have now redeemed yourself! You're the greatest."  
  
"Huh...oh the flowers. You're welcome."  
  
"Don't be so nonchalant about it. When did you do this?"  
  
"When I found out I was leaving."  
  
"You are so sweet." Draco remained straddled on top of the man. "So, what are we going to do on this day of our early anniversary?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you have planned?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Go get ready and then I'll give you one."  
  
Draco looked down at Ron, a smile tugging at his lips. He went into the direction of the bathroom. "What? Not going to join me?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Nov.02: This chapter is short and sweet. I find that after all this work load is finished, I can't possible write long chapters..I'll try to keep them longer than this but be happy w/ what you have. I SURVIVED HURRICANE ISABEL!!! Some trees blew down but nothing major. Haven't been in school in 4 days and none tomorrow so I'm actually gonna have time to write tomorrow! YAYAYAY!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Now read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 4  
  
It was the day of reckoning. The day that Ron was leaving. Draco refused to get out of bed, to help Ron finish his packing, to acknowledge that he was really leaving him.  
  
"Come on. I have to go."  
  
"No, I'm taking a stand. I don't want you to leave, so I'm not going to partake in your activities that end with your departure." He instructed, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Come on. Fine, be that way. I'm leaving with or without your good-bye." Ron stormed down the stairs, tired of Draco's immature behavior.  
  
Why must he always through miniature tantrums when he left? He always returned home.  
  
As he was about to open the door to leave the house, a nagging voice interrupted him.  
  
"Go back upstairs and settle this. Don't leave on such bad terms."  
  
"I hate you Oliver." Ron turned round to see the ex-Quidditch player sitting on the couch.  
  
"You know I'm right. I'll be outside, waiting."  
  
Oliver was coming along on the trip since he had decided to change his career to the wide world of medicine. Ron had convinced him to become what the magical world's equivalence to a Muggle Nurse Practitioner and being the gracious mediwizard that he was, he took the new medicinal occupant under his wing, determined to give Oliver a good chance to do what he wanted to do.  
  
Ron headed back in the direction of his room to only find Draco standing on the stairs, looking as sulky as a child who had lost their favorite toy broom.  
  
"I didn't want to part on bad terms." He whispered. The blonde slowly made his way down the staircase, never glancing in Ron's general area.  
  
"Honey, you know I'm coming back soon."  
  
"I know." Squeaked out the older man. "I know....but that still doesn't make it any better. You just came back from one and now you're on another business trip. What if something happens to you? What if you splinch or what if....I don't know! What if you are walking down the street and next thing you know you get bitten by some radioactive star and become a superhero like the Chin in that stupid show your baby cousin always watches? What will I do then? Superheroes cannot have personal lives since the people they love are the first and number one targets on villain radar. What will I do then?" he rushed.  
  
"Draco, sweetheart, I promise that as soon as I get back, I'm going to put you into St. Mungo for psychiatric observation. I won't splinch. Remember they have certain places, portals, that can transfer you safely across long distances. You actually believe that I would get bitten by..!" Ron laughed. Draco could also be a bit irrational.  
  
"Well....no but, I'm just saying anything could happen. Why can't I come along?"  
  
"You'd be so bored and there's no one in your position coming."  
  
"My position?"  
  
"Spouses who are married to us boring mediwizards."  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered as he stood in front of his husband, still refusing to lay eyes on the man that was leaving in a few short minutes.  
  
"Oh, I love you too."  
  
A hand placed under the doleful former Malfoy chin, a soft caress of lips, a door closing, a heart breaking yet again. 


End file.
